A semiconductor light emitting device of a chip size package structure is proposed as a semiconductor light emitting device that emits visible light such as white light or light in other wavelength ranges by combining a semiconductor light emitting element and a fluorescent material. In a small-sized semiconductor light emitting device, the concentration of fluorescent materials is high, and it is feared that the emission light of a fluorescent material particle may be obstructed by another fluorescent material particle to result in a reduction in the light extraction efficiency.